<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanging Over by Ren_Maisley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249929">Hanging Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley'>Ren_Maisley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Hangover, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sharing a Bed, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdinand wakes up in a bed next to Leonie. He is very confused.</p><p>Written for Fluffcember Day 18: "Bed sharing"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Leonie Pinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hanging Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	When Ferdinand’s eyes fluttered open the morning after a victory celebration he could barely remember, it took him a few moments to realize that there was a <em>person</em> laying right next to him on his bed.</p><p>	He sat up, recoiling quite suddenly with a strangled noise, and almost immediately regretted moving so fast. He was sporting a splitting headache, and the hazy memories of the night before allowed him to come to the irritating conclusion: he was hungover.</p><p>	Of course, his sleeping companion (<em>only </em>sleep, right?) had roused from Ferdinand’s undignified yelp; she raised herself groggily, stretching out her arms far above her head and revealing her midriff with little regard to Ferdinand’s witnessing. He realized with a jolt that he had been sharing a bed with <em>Leonie</em>.</p><p>	The redhead scratched behind her neck, and once she noticed Ferdinand’s wide eyed stare, flicked him right in the forehead.</p><p>	Ferdinand groaned in response, holding his head from the amplified pain as Leonie shifted herself off the bed.</p><p>	“Wow, you’re really paying for last night, huh?” she said as she buttoned the top few buttons of her shirt back up and pulled on some leather trousers.</p><p>	“What even happened?” Ferdinand mumbled from the creaky bed, leaning his back against the stone wall and squinting his eyes shut.</p><p>	“You tried to out-drink Edelgard,” Leonie explained. (<em>That’s right</em>, Ferdinand thought.) “Most everyone had gone to bed at that point, so it was up to me to help you back to your room.” She walked over to her dresser and strapped the knife sitting on top to her belt.</p><p>	“Old habits die hard,” Ferdinand chuckled to himself.</p><p>	“Ohhhh yeah,” Leonie nodded, checking her hair in a small hand mirror. “I couldn’t get you up those stairs, ‘cause I was a bit tipsy myself. So I just had you crash in my room.”</p><p>	“In your…” Ferdinand looked around, furrowing his brow.</p><p>	“Are you still asleep?” Leonie teased, smiling. “You didn’t realize this wasn’t your room when you saw my things around you or, you know--” she blushed at last-- “when we woke up together?”</p><p>	“Uhhh… no,” Ferdinand said blankly. “I guess not.”</p><p>	Leonie shrugged good-naturedly. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here if you’re not well enough to get up yet.” She started walking toward the door.</p><p>	“Wait!” Ferdinand cried, cringing at the sharp twinge of pain from the noise. He looked at Leonie seriously, leaning toward her on the rickety bed, reaching out to her with his half-raised arm. “We didn’t… do anything, right?”</p><p>	Leonie smirked, turning the doorknob and opening the door to the harsh sunlight. She paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Ferdinand.</p><p>	“No, we didn’t,” Leonie said. “Better luck next time, though.” She winked and closed the door behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember, be like Leonie and DON'T take advantage of intoxicated people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>